


More Than Just Perfect

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gochi - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: Goku has a nightmare that makes him realize he needs to tell Chichi how he feels about her, but between handling a Christmas party and crossing the line comments from his friends. Goku has to find the perfect time to tell her before its too late.





	More Than Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! So, I got inspired by this from Perfect by Ed Sheeran and because I been inspired to write some Gochi stories recently, much to the dismay of my other story followers who have not seen me update in months-*cough years* in other fandoms. Whoops. Anywho! Since I wrote As Pretty As the Day We Met in mostly Chichi point of view story, this long one shot is going to be mainly in Goku point of view. And because it's almost Christmas I thought why not? It's a bit long so get some snacks before, in between, and by the end of it.  
> Merry Christmas everyone! :D.  
> Warning: This is a big piece of fluff cake with a sprinkle of angst here and there.  
> Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owner. Who is not me.

_**More Than Just Perfect.** _

_(Set after the buu saga, not in continuum with Dragon Ball Super as I have not watched it and GT is not for me either so-.)_

Everything about the day had been perfect. Outside, it was absolutely beautiful, and there was a sense of serenity that was practically dancing through the wind around him.

There was an aura around the place that felt a little bubbly. Almost dreamlike but still blissful.

Goku smiled not giving it much thought. He stretched, ready to begin training- when he felt it-like a shot of lightning scorching right through his soul.

His eyes widened, and his lips jarred open in surprise. His head whiplash to the source of his worry.

Something was wrong. Really _wrong._ He could feel it deep into every core of his being. He didn't even have the concentration for instant transmission, because in the next moment he darted-sprinting through the trees.

The earth shook with every bit of his fast running, the force of his running even wiping some trees out the way, but he didn't care at the moment the damage his running might cause. He just had to get there fast.

He should've flown, part of him thought but it was too late for that, he was already at the source of the scene.

A bloody facedown body sprawled onto the grass outside their home.

" _Chichi!"_ Goku yelled out, terrified. A mix of anger, and an all-consuming worry erupting into a whirlpool in him. He didn't know what feeling was stronger.

"Chichi!" He called again, his hands shaking uncontrollably, without him even realizing it, his whole body was also shaking, as he did not know whether to touch her or not. He was afraid that if he did, she would disappear completely-he was afraid of the image that awaited him.

A sense of déjà vu strongly returned to him the moment he turned her around, as if he's seen this scene before.

Wrapping his arms around her to pulled her into his arms. He took a sharp breath now seeing her. She was covered entirely of blood. Her eyes were closed but a nasty gash was bleeding from her forehead another source of blood was practically leaking from her chest. There was a nasty bruise on her cheek as if someone had slapped her _really_ hard on the cheek. On her neck there were also dark marks as if someone had…-

Goku fist clenched. His heart seemed to stop beating.

_**WHO. DID. THIS?!** _

WHOEVER IT WAS! THEY WERE GOING TO PAY! HE WAS GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY! -He swore it on everything he ever believed in! His jaw tightened. He could feel his hair beginning to turn upright abruptly, starting to illuminate into a golden type of yellow.

"Goku," Chichi eye's opened meekly as she called out.

"Chichi," Goku desperately called out to her. "Chichi," he near whimpered, the second time saying her name.

But before she could utter another word, her chest stopped heaving, and Goku felt her chi completely disappear.

"Chichi, no-no-NO!" He called out in sudden overwhelming devastation as the woman he loved most just died in his arms.

"Goku."

He could still hear her sweet voice calling his name from the after world.

"Goku…-Goku."

"Aahh," he yelled out, tears spilling out of his eyes. He was losing control. He was transforming right then and there-

"GOKU!" Chichi's voice called out louder now. Everything had suddenly started shaking around him. "WAKE UP!"

"NO!" Goku sat up from bed abruptly, his eyes bloodshot and wide open, sweating, and already half transformed into the stable Super Saiyan 2. He looked around him disoriented, seeing that he was back in his own home and room. Everything was scattered. The picture frames crack. The bed broken.

"GOKU!" the sudden yell came from the other side of the bed, as Goku saw his wife start pulling herself back up from the floor.

_Chichi?_ Many things ran through Goku's mind the moment he saw her there. Alive and breathing. But the first words that escape his lips were -"Chichi? What are you doing over there?"

A familiar glare that Goku has gotten to know a little too well etched through her face. But just as suddenly as it came, it was gone in a flicker, she sighed and for whatever reason actually decided to drop it. She touched her forehead and looked down onto their broken bed.

"Well I was considering getting a new bed anyways," She murmured out looking down on their bed with a frown. "At least I knew it would come in handy to buy an extra set of frames. Can never know with Saiyans," she carried on, something about bringing the spare mattress up from the basement, but Goku just gaped at his wife.

His transformation now dying as his familiar spiky black all-point-directional hair flopped back to normal.

It really was Chichi. She really was alive. Everything he saw before had been…just a nightmare. Not even real.

A great sense of relief washed over him.

"Chichi!" Goku found himself calling her, a wide carefree smile spreading through his lips as the next moment he got up and spun his wife around in his arms, catching her completely by surprise.

"Whoa! Wait Goku- what-" Chichi's cheeks colored.

He always did love when they did. It brought something even more lovely to her appearance.

"You're here," Goku murmured, happily as if those words explained all he felt when he lost her and to have her actually here. If he could only explain it better. Sometimes his brain did not know what his mouth spurted out. His mouth would just blurt the first thing he thought. He never was good at expressing himself. He finally stopped spinning her to just look at her.

"Of course, I'm here…," Chichi replied confused now. "Is something wrong? I know you were having a nightmare, you were yelling my name in your sleep, I hope it wasn't something so horrible? Are you sure you're feeling all right now sweetheart?" She placed her hand on Goku forehead, trying to test if he had a fever.

Goku laughed. Yes, this was definitely Chichi all right.

"I'm fine now," he nodded taking her hand from his forehead, and holding on, feeling the beat of her heart, the liveliness and fire of her chi.

Goku just did not want to let her go.

He's had nightmares of Chichi dying before. But that nightmare last night, was like all of his nightmares combined into one. He hated to see Chichi die. Each time he was so defenseless, all he could do was watch as she's murdered in front of him and no matter how hard Goku tried, he could never help her, or completely erase those images.

He was a strong person- one of the strongest of the universe, yet he was absolutely terrified of the very thought of having Chichi die. He himself has died countless times already, but the thought of actually having Chichi gone is not just hitting him. What would he do? He would bring her back with the dragonballs, again, and again even if she did not want to come back. He was selfish thinking it, as he knew he did not come back for 7 years on his choice of not wanting to come back. But he had his reasons.

Credit, maybe never the brightest of reasons, but he never considered himself the brightest of man either. He knew he made mistakes.

He was far from perfect himself.

Again, his mouth and frankly his stomach blurted things before he really thought of what they meant.

Tell her, part of his mind nagged him. Tell her everything that she longed to hear and you never got to say before.

Maybe it was time to say it, Goku thought, he really wanted to tell her right now, tell her everything.

"Chichi I-"

"MOM! DAD! MOM!" Goten called excitingly, turning the knob to Goku and Chichi's room. "It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Goten cheerfully jumped up and down, not even noticing the broken bed or disorganized room. "Did you look outside! It's snowing!"

Goku words were swallowed right back as he smiled now at how innocent and excited his second son really was.

"Can I go play outside mom! Can I please-please-please!" Goten begged, still in pajamas.

"No," Chichi instantly denied, but Goku saw a slight twitch in her lips, and he knew she was not serious.

"No?" A crestfallen Goten replied.

"No, Not until you get into warmer clothes young man! Do you want to catch a cold," Chichi murmured with a smile now breaking in.

Goten face lifted up immediately! "YES! THANK YOU MOM!"

"Don't forget to clean your room when you're done! We're expecting visitors later today!" As if realizing what she said, she instantly got rigid. "Oh my gosh! We have visitors today! Ah! I have to get the food ready-I'll have breakfast ready soon!" Chichi promised Goku, quickly kissing him on the cheek, before she darted to the bathroom herself to change, leaving Goku just there with words he really needed to tell her, but timing wasn't in his favor that morning.

* * *

Goku thought he would forget about his nightmare come lunch time, but he hadn't yet. It kept him on edge all day as the thoughts truly plagued him.

He woke up from this nightmare, but what happens if one of these days it's not a nightmare? It's real.

He had in one way or another always taken Chichi for granted, after all every time he died and came back she was always happy to see him. She always welcomed him right in.

But what if she hadn't been there, he wondered just what his own life would be truly without her.

When he was dead (the last time at least), he still was able to see Chichi from time to time and see what she was up to. He missed her like crazy, and the day he actually came face to face with Chichi again, he felt as if he finally was able to breathe after a long time.

He wasn't lying when he said he missed her. He missed her greatly. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her fiery passion, her touch-

Goku glanced at his wife putting the finishing touches to the living room before the others arrive. She was humming, thrilled with doing the house duties, and she was happy.

"Mom, do you want me to set these up too," Gohan asked pointing to the string lights shape like the dragon balls. Gohan had made them himself, after all his son was becoming one of the smartest person he ever knew and he was undoubtedly proud of him.

His firstborn, so different and so alike himself, Goku still remembers the day he was born. He couldn't believe that Chichi and him could make something so beautiful, out of something so new to him. Love.

Goku grinned thinking the days after the marriage. Where he seriously was clueless about the whole marriage and love thing, but he knew in his heart that Chichi was important since the beginning, when they were children. He felt a connection, probably not love then, but by the time of the tournament, his heart knew he had to honor his promise, his heart practically begged with each beat to respond to her.

He was confused. But his heart knew from the beginning. When she held him, and jump into his arms continuously and for the first time Goku felt the difference between friends and someone you're attractive to.

Krillin said they would spend their lives together, but that definition only covered part of it, as Goku recalls the very first kiss they shared mouth to mouth. His gut had never felt so tingly and good. He felt good. Those few weeks and months after their marriage when Goku discovered even more about the wedding and what is expected, honestly were indescribable even to him. He had never experienced quite the same things that he has with Chichi, intimate and private, where only the two of them existed. Where it was just them two.

They were special moments to him. Which is why he kept them mostly secret from all his friends and others. He thought that what Chichi and him had was meant to be private. A lovely secret that they both share. He wanted to be the only man that knew that wonderful, beautiful side of his wife.

The only man in her life to touch her like he has, and make her moan his name in late passionate nights.

"Dad what are you doing?" Gohan asked interrupting Goku's train of thought, as his son looked with worry at his father.

Goku hadn't realize that he had been smirking, while holding the Christmas tree star for the past 5 minutes straight.

Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Whoops! Sorry, I got sidetracked. I was thinking of other things."

Gohan gave his father a look, before heading outside to put up the lights.

Towards the opposite end Goku caught sight of Chichi who was also looking at him strangely, but Goku just smiled back, focusing back on the tree to hide his own blush that wanted to erupt in own cheeks when he thought about where his thoughts were heading.

* * *

(Later)

"But Chichi- Do I really have to? These suits are always so uncomfortable," Goku complained, admittedly pouting a bit, already feeling constrained as hell with the suit. He felt as if he was in an armor tank that did not allow him to bend his arms, legs, or much of anything else. He simply hated wearing suits with a passion, but Chichi said that it was formal thing to dress up for gatherings-especially Christmas gatherings.

Which is why even though he hated it, he found himself already in a dark navy suit with just the black tie to finish off.

"Of course, Goku," Chichi agreed, although a short giggle did escape her which perked Goku's interest to her. It had been a while since he's heard it. Chichi step over to him. "Everyone dresses up for these things."

She stretched her arm out towards him, grabbing the bowtie from his hands, and proceeding into tying it for him himself.

Goku stayed still, admiring how fast and diligent her hands work on the bowtie. When she was done she patted the bowtie.

"There, see perfect. You look handsome Goku," Chichi responded, and damn her for possessing such irises that made him almost lose it right then, because at that moment Goku could've sworn her eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky, and it made everything inside of him feel like he was staring at a window to paradise.

So, looking seriously as his wife, Goku once again started. "Chichi, about this morning, there's something I have to-"

The doorbell rung.

Chichi jumped from her position. "What! They're here already- but it's not even 6 yet! I'm not even done getting ready!" Chichi ran to her closet and pulled out an already closed zip bag.

"What's that Chi?" Goku frowned.

Color swept through her cheeks. "Er. This well. You'll see," she winked at him.

Goku frowned, curious.

"Can you please entertain our guest Goku until I'm ready," she immediately headed to the bathroom with the bag.

"Sure."

* * *

"Goku!" Krillin greeted as Goku opened the door. There stood Krillin, 18, and their daughter. "Sorry we're early! But we had time to spare," Krillin explained.

"Merry Christmas!" Marron pushed herself forward greeting eagerly. She held a present in her hands and handed it over to Goku.

"No problem, come right in, Merry Christmas," Goku replied, noticing all of them were dressed up. Of course, Chichi would be right.

Krillin might have been the first one to arrive. But it did not take the others that long to arrive either. Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Master Roshi arrived all at the same time a couple minutes later, followed by Piccolo, then Yamcha and Puar. Videl arrived a moment later, with her father, and the good Majin buu right behind them.

Soon after them came Chichi's father, the Ox King. Who was so excited that he nearly squeezed Gohan, Goten, and Goku to death when he saw them in in one hug.

The last ones to arrive were Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks.

"Merry Christmas!" Bulma stepped inside the house, dressed in a red dress. Trunks immediately joined up with Goten. Soon enough the whole place became lively, as all of Goku's friends were now all chatting with each other and laughing in the living room of his house.

"I love the dragon ball lights! What a great idea!" Bulma commented.

"It was Gohan's idea actually," Goku replied with a nod, casting a snickering look at Vegeta. "I see Bulma forced you to dress up too huh Vegeta?"

"Shut up you fool," Vegeta grumbled, scoffing. "No one force me to do anything I don't want to. I chose to wear this."

Goku laughed, knowing well enough that that was a lie.

"So Goku where's Chichi?" Bulma questioned as she looked around.

"She was getting ready," Goku answered but now that he thought about he wondered if he should check on her. He had been so distracted welcoming all his friends in that he guiltily forgot that Chichi was only going to change and she had already taken forever.

Maybe she fell in the bathtub and hurt herself, as Goku recalls he himself has done it too many times.

"I'm going to check on -" Goku was not even finish saying it when she heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs.

Goku turned right as all the others did too. Goku jaw dropped to the floor as he turned around.

Chichi?!

There in a purple, white, and light blue dress that shimmer like snowflakes with brown heel boots stood non-other than Chichi. Her hair was partly braided, while the rest lied in a bun. Her bangs on the side were curled.

She was absolutely stunning.

"Welcome everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" She broke the silence then. "Come now I got the food prepared!"

Everyone gradually started moving to the dining room, but Goku stayed in his position. No even the mention of food caught his attention. He simply stared at Chichi as she smiled widely and greeted everyone else.

Just looking at her made him realize how beautiful she really was. She has changed in appearance since the Cell games, but yet she seems to Goku becoming more beautiful with each day that passed. God, he really was lucky to have someone like her, and he knew it had to do with more than just her appearance. It was just her in general.

No one else set his heart blazing just by looking at them. It was as if her spiritual energy was forever webbed into his, and he could feel it every time she looked at him, called his name, got mad at him-whatever she did to him. He could feel the bond that only she had on him.

He had to tell her. He knows it now. Before he never gets a chance to ever say it. Before she disappears like his nightmares.

Right as all of them were entering their dining room, Goku lingered back, frozen in position but determined.

"Goku?" Chichi now turned to him seeing as he hadn't entered yet.

Goku stepped forward right in front of Chichi. "Chi-"

A giant arm wrapped around him, catching him off guard.

"Still out here Goku! What are you waiting for? Come on Goku! I'll save you a seat-" the Ox-King joyously approached them. "Ah Chichi you look so beautiful! Just like your mother." He got a bit teary eyed at the end.

"Aw , thank you Dad," Chichi replied leading them both to the dining room.

Just like that, for yet another time that day, Goku was forced to take his own words back. Frowning, he decided maybe today was really not the day. He was annoyed at how many times he got interrupted, but he knows that when the time comes he'll say them. Whenever that time comes.

* * *

The night progressed eventfully, as laughter and jokes were exchange among all of them. They talked about memories that all of them share. Even Vegeta joined them in retelling some memories and even when he tried not to be too comedic, he did crack a few smirks which to Goku was the closest he has ever seen to seeing Vegeta laugh genuinely without sarcasm.

Of course the food was delicious, after all Chichi had been preparing the food for almost all of yesterday and today just so it could be ready. Between Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, all together they practically went through a whole 40 plates in minutes. While Goten and Trunks went through half of the amount. Soon stacks of plates were practically towering all over the table.

"I'm starting to think that the only thing we really need to fear about Saiyans is their appetite," Bulma laughed as Chichi frown at Goku.

"This is just so good!" Goku replied slurping on the last bit of a noodle, glancing at Chichi again, sheepishly smiling to tell her that he's sorry for eating so fast but damn it, it was so good.

The food around Christmas and New Year's was Goku's favorite part of the holidays.

They continued eating for another couple of minutes, and Goku was content to have all his friends near like this. As he looked around the table, he kept reminded himself that in one way or another he was extremely lucky to be around every one of them.

The people of earth, his friends, his loves ones-they were the reason he fought for. He loved them all and wanted to protect every last one of them.

Chichi got up starting to clear the table with the help of Videl, who gladly offered to help.

"Wait…so you're telling me that Goku and Chichi have been together since they were children." Hercule spoke out now surprise.

Goku's attention turned to the conversation.

"Yup," Yamcha laughed. "They were a thing since they were kids!"

"I think it was more of Chichi having a crush on Goku, am I right?" Oolong laughed. "Because Goku was as dense as they come."

"Haha right, Chichi basically asks Goku to marry her when they were children," Bulma agreed also giggling. "All of us never even thought Goku would marry. He was such a weird rowdy kid."

Everyone in the table was now listening to the conversation.

"And yet Goku agreed to marry Chichi, but get this, Goku didn't even know what a bride was when he promise to marry her!" Krillin laughed, soon joined by a lot of the others including Puar and Tien.

"You're kidding who doesn't know what a bride is?" Hercule joined in the laughter.

Goku shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. He knew his friends didn't mean any harm by teasing and joking, but he already had a bad feeling about the whole conversation.

"Typical Kakarot," Vegeta murmured, rolling his eyes.

"No Goku thought a bride was a thing to eat!" Yamcha laughed along with the others, as more joined in the laughter.

"Something to Eat? So Saiyans really would do anything for food." 18 look incredulous.

"I bet that still applies today then doesn't it? It suddenly makes sense," Hercule laughed further. "I bet Goku then just married her for the food? I mean I've seen how much she nags, and you all talked about how she constantly yelled at Gohan to study instead of saving the world, what an irritating woman. Nah I can't live with a woman like that, I don't think anyone can live with someone as annoying as that-who would ever want to marry someone like that- it must be the food right Goku" Hercule joked.

"Probably. It does make sense," Oolong agreed still laughing. "Goku loves Food. He basically married for the food."

"Why else would he marry," Yamcha continued to tease.

"Wonder how the wedding night went, and was food involved," Krillin snickered.

"Hey, hold a minute now, I think that's going too far," The Ox-King tried unsuccessful to stop the mocking.

Goku fist clench from under the table, as his eyebrows began to draw in angrily. Their friends were still in a fit of laughter, making fun of his love life, that that they didn't even realize how far their teasing was going, and it was starting to cross a line.

"Do you even love Chichi Goku?" Bulma questioned also giggling as she placed her cup down.

"No way can he," Hercule continued mocking. "Sure she's pretty but with that attitude of hers, nobody would want her, all your lives would have been perfect without such a nasty bitc-"

A plate shattered at the doorway as the laughter all died in an instant, as there stood Chichi obviously having heard the whole thing. Everyone straighten in fear the moment they realized she had been standing there.

Her expression was stern, yet unreadable. Her hands bleed from the plate she broke. But she didn't react to it at all. Videl stood beside them gaping at all of them, part of her even looked embarrassed that her own dad was the one who just said what he did.

Their friends all were anticipating complete wrath from Chichi, but the next second without another word, Chichi turned around, and actually ran out the door.

"Chichi!" Goku stood up in an instant calling after her, both his fists were still clenched when the front door slammed shut a second later. Goku felt Chichi's chi moving fast away from the house.

Without giving to damns about his friends, Goku ran right after her.

* * *

"Chichi! Wait!" Goku called, now realizing it was fully blizzard mode outside. He could hardly see anything with the snow falling all over the place. "Chichi!"

With his speed he finally did catch up with her, but when he found her she had already stopped running. She had undone her bun, probably out of fury in her run, as her hair was down, and it swirled around with the snow. She was simply on her knees when he found her. Her bloody hands clutching her dress and soaking through.

"Chi?" Goku approached her cautiously. He did not know how she would act. After all if he heard all that, he could just imagine how angry and deeply hurt she must be, and Goku was never good to calm Chichi down when she was angry.

"Is that what everyone thinks of me," She responded now, bitterly, as she sniffled. "That I'm just annoying and a nagging person that everyone just hates."

"No Chichi, they don't hate you," Goku disagreed, now bending on his knees next to her. He figured that best approach right now was to take it slow. "They just got carried away. You know how they like to joke around."

Chichi scoffed, not even looking at him. Goku could tell she was crying. He hated seeing her like this. Part of him was even furious at his friends for making Chichi cry.

"They probably meant it Goku," Chichi sniffled. "They all were laughing-laughing at me-at us."

"Not everyone," Goku assured, he knows for a fact he did not find it at all funny.

Chichi shook her head as if she didn't believe him, now glancing up with tearful eyes at her Goku. "What if it's true what they said? Maybe I am just an annoying woman, who constantly nags, and gets in your way. Maybe everything would have been better if I had never joined you all- that is what everyone seems to think," She shivered as the snow continued to fall. Her tear-stroke eyes now narrowed at Goku's. "Do you even truly love me Goku? Or did you really marry me just for the food," She asked, shaking.

A moment of silence etched through as they stare at each other. Snowflakes were covering both of them. Goku jaw tightened in place, his eyebrows also drawing close.

How could she ever think he didn't love her? He loved her even before he even knew what love even meant. He loved her more than anyone or anything. Whenever he was about to die all he thought about was her.

Chichi mistook his silence for something else, as she glanced back down, her tears sinking into the snow. "I think I've always known that. I kept fooling myself all these years and saying you loved me, because I love you more than anything, and I wanted to be with you. I forgave everything. But you never really loved me did you?"

"Chichi, stop it!" Goku snapped in return, his tone actually catching Chichi off guard. "How could you- How could you ever think that Chi?"

There was now hurt in his own voice.

"You're wrong. Didn't I tell you I loved you after I came back from being dead for 7 years. I told you I loved you the night we shared together before the Cell Games, when I knew there was a chance I would never come back- Our first time making love I told you then for the first time- I told you Chi. I told you." Goku's voice breaks in between, he gulped back the lump forming in his throat. His hands travel down onto her, hands gently gripping her wrist. "I love you Chichi and my stomach probably speaks for itself, but it can never drown the way my heart speaks when I'm with you, because I mean it."

Fresh tears now begin sprawling in her cheeks, "Oh Goku." The next moment she swung her arms around his neck, leaning over to him, she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Goku, I love you too."

A small chuckle escaped Goku now. "Jeez, I know that Chi," Goku responded, burying his head into the hollow of her neck, right into her black velvet hair. He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close to him as he had wanted to do ever since the morning.

He held her even closer when he thought of what might happen if he never had a chance to do it again. He felt her shivering from the cold, and yet she held tighter, refusing to let him go as well.

The snow had calm a bit, as flickers of red lights circled around them and a distant sound of music coming from the city.

Hmm? Goku slightly pulled apart only to look around him.

However, it was Chichi who murmured it out first. "Look Goku! Fireflies."

A smile broke right through Chichi face, now wiping her eyes.

Goku own heart melted now seeing the awestruck face of his wife, illuminated by the fireflies and the snow. Her long hair still swirling from side to side. He recalls their first date, where they had sparred the entire time, even going as far as the late hours. He remembers that the fireflies were the only light they had in the dark as they fought.

"Hmm…Chichi wait right here! I'll be right back," Goku promised, an idea coming to him.

It was time.

Maybe he was never the best husband or the best father, but he was not perfect either, he was still learning. But that did not mean that he didn't know what to do right now. He was perfect enough, because right now he knows that he's been dead for 7 years and he definitely owes his wife a date.

"What?"

"Just wait, here," Goku placed two fingers in his forehead, concentrated, and was gone the next moment, he distinctly heard her calling after him before he disappeared.

* * *

Goku teleported back to his house.

"Goku!" Bulma gasps. "Is everything all right?"

"We're so sorry!" Yamcha stepped up. "Really- we shouldn't have gotten so carried away!"

"Right," Krillin agreed guilty. "We're really sorry about it, we were just teasing, we did not mean to hurt her."

Goku didn't answer them, he opened the closet and got two set of coats out, one for him and another for Chichi, before heading to the bathroom, looking for the bandages.

"Dad. Is really mom okay?" Gohan questioned, following Goku upstairs.

"Don't worry son, I got it under control," Goku nodded.

After a few minutes, Goku teleported right in front of Chichi who jumped startled at his approach. He was already wearing a blue winter coat himself.

Without a word, Goku walked over to Chichi, taking her hands carefully he placed her arms in the coat's sleeve. In the process the hood of the coat toppling over her face, practically submerging her deep within the coat.

"Goku what-!"

Goku laughed, pushing the hood away from her face, "There you are," he teased back as his hands stroke her cheek. "You're always saying how we can't leave the house without wearing warmer clothes when it's this cold outside. I don't want you catching a cold Chichi."

Chichi's mouth opened slightly in surprise that Goku was the one taking care of her.

"Chichi, let me see your hands," Goku took out the bandages.

"This is different," Chichi replied quietly as she let Goku put bandages over her bloodied hands.

Goku agreed with a laugh. "Husbands and wives take care of their love ones when they're hurt," he replied remembering another thing Chichi taught him when their marriage started.

When he finished wrapping the bandages around her hands, Goku hands still remained in hers.

He hesitated slightly, a slight nervousness coming to him. Leave it to him to face even the most vile monsters in the universe and yet always get slightly anxious when he had to be romantic.

Romance was like fighting, in the sense that it takes training to get better, and he knows that each step has its own rewards.

"Chichi, dance with me."

"WHAT?!" Chichi blurted. "I'm sorry- _What Did You Say_? Dance? You? D-D-Did you say Dance?"

Unable to help it Goku laughed again, grabbing her hand with his free hand and the other pulling her waist against him.

An audible eep squeaked out of her.

He tried to remember how, but honestly he wasn't very good at controlling his limbs when dancing, so he started with a very very slow sway.

Chichi bit her lip uncertain.

"Goku are you sure everything is okay? You've been acting really weird today? Honey, whatever it is please tell me if there's something wrong, I have to know," Chichi suddenly pleaded mid dance. "L-Last time you acted this sweet you…you..-"She couldn't even finish saying.

Goku already knew the words she was about to say… _died._

"Chichi, I've been meaning to tell you all day, but we kept being interrupted," Goku answered, glancing back into the sky as he spoke. "But I know I need to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Chichi worry was obvious in her shaky tone.

"Everything," Goku replied, swaying her through the snow. "Everything I've been wanting to tell you since the moment I met you. That I liked you when we were children, that I thank whatever powers in the universe put you in my life. Chichi, I don't know what I would do without you. I never knew how important you would become to me or how much you would mean to me. My mouth and my stomach speak louder than my actions, but the moment I agreed to marry you, my heart knew you were forever the right choice. We fell in love when we were children, not even knowing what that really meant, but every day since my path home always leads right back to you. The nightmare I had was about you dying Chichi." Goku look down now to Chichi. "You died. You always die in my nightmares Chichi, every single one of them and I- I always feel so helpless- as if I failed you," He gritted his teeth in between. "As if I wasn't perfect for you! As if I was the worst husband because I can never be the husband you always dreamed of having. All those times I've died and trained, I feel like I've hurt you so many times already Chi," Moisture pulled at the edge of his eyes. "When I see you dying, unable to help- I get so angry Chichi. Angry at myself and angry at the person who hurt you because of me-." Goku swallowed the lump in his throat to continue. "When I woke up this morning, after seeing you die in my arms again, I was just so glad to see you breathing. I wouldn't care if you were angry or furious at me, or started yelling at me. I just was glad to have you alive. I wanted to run to you and hold you- kiss you. Chichi I was so scared of losing you that having you there I never felt happier. That's when I realized that I had to tell you all the things that all our years of marriage I've never said. That your food is delicious, but you are better than food. That I loved you before I even knew. That your love for our children- the love I never got to experience as a kid from my own mother is something I always admire about you. That your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your lips, your touch, your soul are all pieces of my heart. That your heart is all I would wish for if I could only have one wish. That I'm sorry Chichi, for making you cry, for worrying you, for all the dumb things that I've done," he chuckles sheepishly, slowly swaying Chichi in a circle as the snow continued to fall and the fireflies swarmed around them. "But you're the only one for me. I always took you for granted, but I should know that we can never know how much time we have with each other. I don't deserve you Chichi, but I'm glad to have you because no matter what the others say about our relationship, Chichi you'll always be perfect to me. I want to let you know, that you'll always be mine-the only one. That you have my whole heart, since the day we met until the day we both die, and forever after Chi," Goku stopped the swaying. "Just you."

Goku opened his mouth to continue, only to have Chichi place a finger to his lips.

Her eyes tearing once again, as her smile is wobbly from the attempt to not cry further.

"Shhhh. Goku- shhh I know, I know now," She hiccupped now, before standing in her tippy toes to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, but a meaningful one as she pressed her own feelings into the kiss.

"Don't say anything anymore Goku, everything you said was enough. I don't think my heart can take so many beautiful words at once." She murmured in between the kiss, kissing him once again.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Chichi?" Goku murmured back, once she pulled apart.

But Chichi just smiled sweetly back. "I'm lucky to have someone like you Goku, and there will never be a day I regret choosing you. I admit it has not been easy being in love with you, but I would never have it any other way. You always make it up to me in the end no matter what. You're my everything too you silly hunk. The perfection to my own imperfection. Oh Goku, I didn't think I could love you more than I do, but tonight…Goku I think I love you more than I can ever explain. Thank you."

"Anytime, Chichi," Goku grinned back at her beyond happy to be able to finally tell her, she knows now. Goku suddenly remember something else. "Ah-one last thing. Before I forget to tell you! You look so beautiful tonight Chichi."

"You know what Goku," Chichi replied, arms still around him, that twinkle in her eyes returning. "You're not perfect Goku. Neither am I. But you are more than just perfect."

Chichi kissed him hard now, jumping on him in a way that it almost made him fall, her legs hoisting up unexpectedly that Goku had to free his hands to lift her up into his arms. Goku had to hold his balance just for them not to slip down as they kissed. But soon, his own balance failed him when he got too distracted, and both ended up tumbling down onto the snow.

"Whoops sorry Chichi," Goku apologized.

"Yeah you're going to be sorry Goku," Chichi tease picking up a snowball, and throwing right at him.

"Hey! No fair Chi!" Goku wiped the snow from his face, but quickly he gathered some snow into the palm of his hands.

Chichi laughing formed another one and threw it. "Come on Goku you got to try better than that if you want to get me."

"Oh yeah, just wait Chichi," Goku got into his knees to form another snowball quickly, and threw it.

She dodged it, at last minute.

"Missed," Chichi laughed only to get hit by the second one immediately right after.

"Got you!" Goku shouted in glee.

"Oh it's on Goku."

For the next several hours both engaged into a snowball fight battle. Which was only interrupted when they formed momentarily long steamy and passionate truces, where they would start the compromise by kissing each other while lying in the snow. But right after the truces they were right back at it. They remained in that cycle until they finally went back home, late that night to continue and expand their truce negotiations well into the early hours of the next day.

* * *

(Meanwhile, a couple hours before)

"I feel awful," Bulma commented.

"I know, me too," Krillin murmured.

"Chichi has been with us for so many years, she's one of us too," Yamcha sighed. "I wish we could go back and never say those things again."

"Jeez, I really screwed up. I did not know the whole story, I just thought from what you all mentioned about her that she was just a nag, but now that you all tell me everything-crap I feel like the worst person in the world," Hercule frowned. "I'm sorry Gohan. I should be the one to apologize to your mother."

"My mother can be pretty stern," Gohan mentioned. "But she'll forgive you once she understands it was a misunderstanding."

"They've been gone for so long," Tien mentioned now looking outside.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Bulma asked standing up and heading towards the coats rack.

"No," Piccolo answered. "I think it's best to leave them interrupted, they are having a...personal conversation."

Vegeta scoffed. "Just a personal conversation, I can feel Goku chi from here, it's more than just a conversation. His energy is practically soaring"

"Huh?" Goten frowned confuse.

"Do you mean they are fighting something? Is that why Goku energy is rising." Trunk asked.

"Trust me son, you don't want to know," Vegeta murmured crossing his arms, as a smirk now flash on Bulma lips, catching on.

"Has to be… why else would it be rising unless they're-" Krillin mouth was suddenly clasped shut by Gohan.

"Gah! All right- whatever it is. It's nothing bad, I would know. My parents are fine! How about we enjoy the rest of the night! We can leave the apologizing for next time. Please let's just change the subject." Gohan awkwardly stammered as his girlfriend giggled on the side.

"I know! Let's make a surprise party for Goku and Chichi," Bulma said. "That's how we'll apologize and make everything right!"

"All right!" Trunks agreed.

"Yeah another party!" Goten cheered too, actually flying in excitement.

"Count me in," Yamcha nodded as soon the others agreed too as the enjoyed themselves for a couple hours more, eagerly planning the party for Goku and Chichi.

* * *

(Sometime Near Dawn)

"Goku!" Chichi froze suddenly underneath her husband embraced, as he was kissing the hollow of her neck.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked sensing a change in her.

"Goku- I just realized- Didn't we have guest yesterday?" Chichi frowned.

"Huh…Oh yeah, I completely forgot….," Goku confessed.

"They were all gone by the time we came home….," Chichi mentioned giggling and then shrugged uncaring. "Oh well, we'll make it up to them later. I wouldn't trade this for the world."

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Happy Holidays! Please let me know if you liked it :D.


End file.
